Call of Duty: Dawn of War Official Reveal Trailer
This is the transcript page for the Official Reveal Trailer of Call of Duty: Dawn of War which was released by Treyarch on the the 2nd of June, 2014. During E3, Treyarch showcased two new missions during the Microsoft Conference. Transcript The screen is black. The logo for Treyarch suddenly appears. The screen abruptly and quickly fades to an Israeli soldier aiming a rifle at a civilian man in the ruins of Tehran, Iran, begging for his life and the soldier orders him to put his hands on his head. The screen then fades to 4 US Marines rappelling down from a building unto a bus. The screen flashes black. The next shot is inside the bus where armed men are planting explosives to the cries of civilians. The screen flashes black. The 4 operators are seen again, this time on inflatable boats attacking Big Diomede where rocket stations have been set. The view then changes to two of the Marines sitting on a table in an empty room. Gunfire is heard and they pick up their rifles and storm down the stairs. The view changes to a courtyard packed with armed Iranian Forces. A man in a suit is seen being dragged up towards the leader of the Iranians. He is wearing a white suit. The leader takes out a gun and shoots the man in the head to cheers from the Iranians. A squadron of F-35 fighter jets are flying over a village near the Tigris River, in a "V" formation. The jets drops bombs, setting the area alight. The bombs go up in a billowing cloud and the whole village is on flames. Civilians run out of their homes, screaming and crying for mercy and helping out other wounded villagers. Then the two Marines are seen again, sitting on chairs in a detoriated room, considerably more combat-hardened and their fatigues are in rags. Marine 1: They thought peace had finally come to the Middle-East with the new goverment in Iran. The coup then smashed it all back down. Marine 2: ...and then there's Malenkov. Those Russian bastards killed my father. It's time for revenge. It then skips to the view of a car driving into a group of civilians, then exploding. Then back to the soldiers. Marine 1: ...and let's not forget that Malenkov's was the one who backed that coup. The one who lead to the invasion. An Israeli armored platoon of Tanks, Jeeps and APCs of from the 188th Armoured Brigade ''are seen driving through a valley on the Mount Hermon'. Iranian men wielding RPGs shoot at the tanks. Then an American attack helipcoter flies over and sends missiles at the men.'' ''Then more RPG wielding Iranian soldiers jump out and shoot at the helicopter which gets hit in the tail rotor and begins to lose control an Israeli soldier screams, "Look OUUTTT!" and the screen abruptly goes black. Seconds later, the title, '''Call of Duty: Dawn of War, is shown.'' Then back to the platoon of operators on the boats. Then to the F-22s bombing the village. Then to the coup in Iran, then suddenly to the view of the inside of the bus. The four soldiers are aiming their rifles at the armed men. The second Marine looks up. Marine 2: C'mon. It's time to go. The tagline, '''Everything is Connected', is shown and it finally ends with the soldiers jumping out of the bus just as it explodes/ The song plays on until the course is over and it fades away.'' E3 Conference TBA